Tiny Branch
SkyClan |death=Fox bite |postdeath=StarClan |namest = Kit: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Tiny BranchRevealed on Kate's blog Unknown |familyt = Mother: Father: Sisters: Half-Brother: Half-Siblings: |familyl = Star Flower Skystar Flower Foot, Dew Petal Thunderstar Four unnamed kits |mentors = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks=''Path of Stars, ''Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks=''None'' }} Tiny Branch is a tan-and-silver tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Star Flower tells Clear Sky that Micah can help Tiny Branch after they hear of his dream of him giving catmint to a sick kit. Micah asks who Tiny Branch is and Clear Sky explains it is his son. Moth Flight later recalls what Micah said about catmint helping Tiny Branch with his cough. She asks Micah how Tiny Branch is with his cough and Micah reports he is racing around camp with his sisters, healthier than a lark. Moth Flight notices how playful Rocky is after giving him some catmint and asks Micah if Tiny Branch was the same way. Micah reassures he only gave the kit one leaf so he didn’t have this same effect. Acorn Fur comes to fetch Micah, saying Clear Sky insists Tiny Branch needs more catmint but Micah is sure Tiny Branch is fine. Tiny Branch’s condition starts to fail as Micah reports later he has been spluttering and has left Acorn Fur to keep an eye on him. :Micah notes that Star Flower has been more friendly to him since he helped Tiny Branch and wants to learn about medicine. He also reports that Tiny Branch’s cough is okay one day then worse the next and wonders if his cough is being aggravated by something in the forest. Moth Flight reports that Silver Stripe sneezes near heather flowers and suggests for Micah to follow Tiny Branch for a day and see where he goes. As Micah is accused of betraying SkyClan, Moth Flight snaps he cured Tiny Branch, but Clear Sky insists Acorn Fur could have helped his son. Micah unfortunately dies and Clear Sky recalls he regretted letting him join SkyClan after he helped Tiny Branch. :During a Gathering, Sparrow Fur reports Tiny Branch is injured as he got his paw trapped and was hurt by a fox. The medicine cats ask questions about Tiny Branch’s condition, concluding what they need to do. Moth Flight is desperate to help Tiny Branch, causing controversy among the Clans as they are very distrusting of Clear Sky. Dust Muzzle says Tiny Branch shouldn’t be judged by his father’s actions and Moth Flight is let through. At SkyClan camp, Tiny Branch is badly wounded and unconscious. Acorn Fur has tried to help the kit but he has only got worse. Despite the medicine cats desperate attempts to heal Tiny Branch, the kit gives a whimper, eyes opening for a moment before he gives a jerk and falls still. Tiny Branch dies and all of SkyClan is shocked with grief. Moth Flight panics for her own kits’ safety at the sight of Tiny Branch’s body and leaves to see them. :Moth Flight is haunted by Tiny Branch’s death, remembering him and becoming extra protective of her own kits. Battling to save Tiny Branch reminds Moth Flight of the importance of her duties, and wonders if there was any chance she could have saved the kits. She recalls how helpless she felt when Tiny Branch died and is happy she feels in control again. Wind Runner talks to Moth Flight, saying it was best for WindClan she rejected SkyClan. Moth Flight snaps it wasn’t right for Tiny Branch as he died. She says she could have saved him if the leaders let her try earlier. Moth Flight means to go to SkyClan territory, mentioning she tried to save Tiny Branch. Reed Tail points out the kit died but Moth Flight snaps she knows, insisting Clear Sky saw her try. At SkyClan territory, Clear Sky explains to Moth Flight that she tried to save Tiny Branch and is grateful. He however states if Wind Runner didn’t try to stop her, his son would still be alive. After SkyClan takes in Honey Pelt, Acorn Fur mentions the kit will be a comfort to Clear Sky and Star Flower, who still miss their deceased son. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc Path of Stars :Tiny Branch is born to Clear Sky and Star Flower alongside Flower Foot and Dew Petal. The birth is tense as Star Flower was only just rescued from Slash before she gives birth too early and although not named yet, Tiny Branch is born last. Star Flower asks Clear Sky how they are and Clear Sky says they are beautiful, showing a surprisingly fierce love for the three kits. Tiny Branch and his sister have to stay at Tall Shadow’s Camp as they are too small to travel to Clear Sky’s Camp. Days later, Tiny Branch and his family travels to Clear Sky’s Camp and they are growing well and strong. Thunder goes to visit the kits and Clear Sky reports they are too small and refuses anyone to see his kits until they are better. Thunder worries about the kits safety but Clear Sky reassures they are fine, still staying at Star Flower’s belly. Pebble Heart ordered to keep Tiny Branch and his littermates away from other cats for some time, and Clear Sky cannot believe how small and helpless they are. Thunder leaves, meaning to see the kits later on. :Clear Sky tries to get Star Flower to eat but she refuses. Tiny Branch climbs onto his mother’s flank and says they are not hungry either. Clear Sky is worried that Star Flower isn’t eating enough, thus the kits aren’t getting enough milk but Star Flower reassures they are all fine. Clear Sky curls around his mate as the kits balance on her flank. Tiny Branch jumps onto Clear Sky and asks if they can go outside their den tomorrow. Clear Sky says they can, licking Tiny Branch’s cheek. The tom’s tail quivers excitedly and asks his sisters if they heard. He leaps onto Dew Petal and Flower Foot, declaring they are going outside tomorrow. Flower Foot tumbles, bringing Tiny Branch with her as they celebrate. When Clear Sky leaves for a Gathering, he wonders Red’s true intentions and wonders if he would hurt Tiny Branch and his littermates. :Tiny Branch, Flower Foot and Dew Petal play with Blossom, peeking into yew with eyes glittering with happy terror. Blossom catches Dew Petal and Tiny Branch and Flower Foot rush to rescue their sister. Tiny Branch yowls to Blossom to let Dew Petal go defiantly. Tiny Branch backs out of the yew with Dew Petal, successfully rescuing her. Blossom calls she’ll get them next time, pretending to threaten them. :Gorse Fur heads to Clear Sky’s Camp and Tiny Branch, as well as his sisters are eager to meet him. They hurry to their father with Tiny Branch asking if they can meet him. Flower Foot asks when they will be old enough and Red says when they can fight rogues. Tiny Branch squares up and asks Red to practice on him as he was once a rogue. The kit rears onto his hind legs and throws a paw at Red, who pretends to stagger at the blow and collapse. Tiny Branch flings onto Red, swarming onto the tom. Clear Sky tells his kits they have been playing all day and have to be tired, so orders them to go rest. Tiny Branch and his littermates stop play-fighting over Red and look confused with Tiny Branch complaining it’s not sunset yet. As the kits get off Red and clamber to their den, Tiny Branch looks over his shoulder and says it is not like they have done anything wrong. Before a Gathering, Milkweed wonders if Tiny Branch and his siblings will go. Thunder says they are too young and they are staying with Star Flower in their nest. When Clear Sky helps save Black Ear, the kit reminds him of Tiny Branch, who is safe and sound in his nest. Clear Sky talks to Thunder, explaining when he said Gray Wing saved his kits, he didn’t just mean Tiny Branch and his sisters. Trivia *Although Tiny Branch was originally described as a short furred pale gray tom, it was confirmed his description in ''Moth Flight's Vision is the correct one.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Skystar: Mother: :Star Flower: Sisters: :Flower Foot: :Dew Petal: Half-Brother: :Thunderstar: Half-Siblings: :Bright Stream's unnamed Kits Deceased, Verified StarClan Members :Storm's unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Deceased, Residence Unknown :Quiet Rain: Grandfather: :One Eye: Aunts/Uncles: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Cousins: :Dew Nose: :Storm Pelt: :Eagle Feather: :Silver Stripe: :Black Ear: :White Tail: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Tiny Branchru:Крошечная Ветка Category:Males Category:Kit Category:Minor Character Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat